Precious Memories
by NaouraIda
Summary: Naruto tak pernah mengenal apa arti keluarga yang sebenarnya. Baginya keluarga adalah orang-orang spesial yang mengisi memorinya dengan kenangan yang tak terlupakan. /"Aku tak akan takut untuk menjadi seorang pelupa, Sakura-chan. Karena kau akan selalu menjadi pengingatku." /"Kita saling membutuhkan!" /NaruSaku /AU. Ch 2 Edited...
1. Chapter 1

Senja secepat kilat menyulap kanvas biru menjadi kemerahan. Menemani seorang pria yang berjalan santai dengan tas ransel dipunggungnya. Sedang tangan tan itu asyik memainkan bola orange sembari sesekali dipantulkan, menemani tiap langkah kakinya. Naruto, nama pria tersebut, sibuk menggerutu sepanjang jalan, sebelum kegiatannya terhenti saat mendapati _handphone_ nya bergetar dalam saku celana.

"NARUTO BAKA!" Naruto segera menjauhkan benda pintar itu dari _range_ pendengarannya. Memutuskan untuk bergegas pulang, pria itu berhenti memainkan bola di tangan dan segera mendekap bola di sisi tubuhnya. "Ya Sakura-chan! Aku sedang dijalan, sebentar lagi sampai. Dan jangan salahkan aku, anak-anak itu yang terlalu bersemangat dengan menahanku pulang. Tak usah khawatirkan aku, ok?"

Di seberang telepon seorang wanita mencebikan bibirnya kesal, kenapa Naruto tahu semua yang akan ditanyakannya? "Si-siapa yang menghawatirkanmu, baka? Cepat pulang! Sepuluh menit aku tak melihatmu disini, katakan selamat tinggal pada persediaan ramenmu!"

"Hie...kejamnya!" Naruto memasang tampang takut, meski teman bicaranya tak akan bisa melihatnya. "Tapi kau tak akan berani kan, Sakura- _chan_? Ancaman itu tak akan mempan lagi padaku," ucapnya angkuh disertai cengiran lebar.

"Narutooo, kau menantangku? Lihat saja! Kali ini aku benar-benar akan membuang makanan tidak sehat itu, hingga habis tak bersisa. Kau dengar?" Diam-diam Naruto menyesal telah menantangnya, Ia bahkan dapat mendegar gemeretuk gigi gadis itu.

Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya tak fokus, berusaha mencari ide untuk dapat membujuk sang wanita merah muda. Sedetik kemudian birunya melebar mendapati sebuah mobil melaju kencang tak terkendali. Sontak ia mengalihkan pandangan ke arah sebrang jalan, dimana seorang wanita paruh baya terlihat terlalu shock untuk sekedar menggerakan tubuh untuk menyelamatkan diri.

"MENGHINDAR!"

 **BRAAKK**

 **Precious Memories © NaouraIda**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning:** AU **,** Typos, Abal, Aneh, OOC, Alur kilat, NaruSaku.

 **Just for fun**

 **Don't like? Don't read**

 **.**

 **~o0o~**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1 : Forget?**

Naruto tidak tahu bagaimana cara tubuhnya bisa bergerak sendiri. Saat kesadarannya pulih, ia merasakan sakit menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Saat mendapati lengan kokohnya mendekap erat wanita paruh baya tadi, tanpa sadar dirinya bernafas lega. Syukurlah dia tepat waktu, ia tak bisa membayangkan dirinya telat sedikit saja. Rasanya dia akan menyesal seumur hidup, jika membiarkan seorang wanita celaka di depan matanya.

Suara di sekitar terdengar seperti dengungan lebah ditelinganya, membuatnya mengernyit pelan. Naruto dapat mendengar suara pria dan wanita yang menanyakan keadaannya, juga suara panik dan bisik-bisik yang cukup mengganggu. Bangun dari posisinya, Naruto dapat melihat keadaan wanita paruh baya itu bebas dari luka. Hanya saja mata violet itu tak fokus, jelas menunjukan keadaannya yang terkena _shock_.

"Kau baik-baik saja, _Ba-san_?" Naruto tahu pertanyaannya terdengar retoris, hanya saja otaknya tak dapat memikirkan pertanyaan lain.

Seorang pria bersurai perak membelah kerumunan, tatapan rasa bersalah tergambar dalam bola matanya ketika menyadari keadaan nyonyanya. Pria itu segera menghampiri nyonyanya, memeriksa keadaan wanita itu. Mangalihkan pandangan hingga bersibobrok dengan biru Naruto. Naruto hanya menganguk saat pria itu berterima kasih padanya.

"Aku sudah menghubungi polisi, apa perlu kuhubungi rumah sakit juga?" Naruto mengernyit, polisi? batinnya bertanya. Lalu ia mengangguk ketika terdapat pemandangan mobil yang ringsek menabrak pohon tertangkap netranya. "Baiklah, aku akan menelepon dulu," tanggap pria perak itu.

"Ah, bukan." Pria perak menatapnya binggung. "Maksudku, tidak usah. Aku baik-baik saja," sambung Naruto menjelaskan.

"Kau yakin? Pelipismu berdarah."

" _Hontou_?" Terburu Naruto memegang pelipisnya, mendapati noda merah menempel di jarinya. Sepertinya tadi ia sempat terbentur trotoar. Beberapa detik kemudian barulah rasa sakit menghantam syarafnya, membuatnya meringis nyeri.

"Narutoooo!"

 **BRUKk**

"Ugh!" Naruto merasa beban seberat gajah menimpanya, membuatnya hampir terjengkang. Protesan sampai di ujung mulut harus ia telan balik, kala warna pink memenuhi penglihatannya. "Sakura- _chan_?" Ahaha, lupakan soal gajah! Kau tahu wanita selalu senstitif tentang 'berat'. Dan Naruto masih sayang nyawa. Ia balas memeluk. "Hehe, kau menghawatirkan ku," godanya setelah melepas pelukan. Alis pirangnya naik-turun saat mendapati rona merah merambati pipi yang sering dikecupnya.

Naruto tak menyadari, bahwa merah itu bukan tanda tersipu malu. Tapi—

 **Gyuutt**

"Aww, sakit Sakura- _chan_. Huwaa, lepaskan cubitanmu!"

—tanda marahnya seorang Haruno Sakura.

Naruto mengusap sayang pinggangnya yang menjadi korban siksaan Sakura. Gila! Cubitannya memang yang paling panas, ia yakin pinggangnya telah berubah warna saat ini. "Apa-apaan kau Sakura-chan. Kau menyakitiku," ucapnya dengan tampang memelas.

"Kau yang apa-apaan baka! Kau mau membuatku mati jantungan, huh? Kau tahu aku, aku―, hiks."

 **Deg.**

Naruto tertegun saat memergoki netra emerland itu basah dan balas memandangnya khawatir. Penampilan wanita itu jelas berantakan, ia bahkan dapat melihat sandal rumahan masih melekat di kaki sakura. Bangkit berdiri, segera Naruto membawa tubuh bergetar itu dalam rengkuhannya, mengabaikan Sakura yang memberontak. "Sakura- _chan_ , aku baik-baik saja."

"Kau bodoh, Naruto? Siapa yang mengijinkanmu terluka?"

"Tenanglah! Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu," ujar Naruto tegas, membuat tubuh Sakura _rileks._ Naruto mengeratkan pelukan, berjanji tak akan membuat tubuh dalam dekapannya menangis lagi. Sakura adalah wanita paling tegar yang pernah dikenalnya. Sepengetahuannya wanita musim semi itu hanya pernah menangis saat ibunya meninggal. Naruto tahu, saat itu adalah waktu terberat yang dialaminya. Walaupun Sakura menutupinya dengan tawa cerianya Naruto tahu hal itu meninggalkan trauma mendalam. Dan Naruto tahu, Sakura tak akan sanggup untuk ditinggalkan lagi.

"Ehem." Kakashi meringis mendengar dehemannya sendiri yang terdengar _mainstream_. Namun matanya sudah jengah disuguhi adegan pertengkaran ala suami-istri yang diakhiri peluk-pelukan. Seperti dunia milik berdua saja. Kakashi kan jadi iri. Eh?

Sekarang sepasang manusia itu tersipu malu di depannya. "Sekali lagi, terima kasih," ucap Kakashi lalu membungkuk dalam. "Ahaha, tidak masalah." Pria pirang balas membungkuk, ia menggaruk pipi yang tak gatal. "Syukurlah semua baik-baik saja," katanya saat mendapati wanita paruh baya yang ditolongnya kini dalam keadaan baik. Kakashi dapat melihat senyum lega yang tulus ditujukan untuk nyonyanya. Lalu mata Kakashi membentuk huruf U terbalik, saat nyonyanya juga membungkuk dan mengucap terima kasih sambil mengulas senyum. Senyum itu, Kakashi sudah tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali melihatnya. "Ah, sepertinya ini waktu untuk memberikan keterangan, _ne_?" sambungnya sambil melirik beberapa polisi yang menghampiri mereka.

"Ah, ya tentu." Pria pirang membalas ajakan sang polisi dan berjalan lebih dulu sembari menggandeng wanita merah muda.

"Sakura- _chan_ kau mau mengobatiku kan?" _puppy eyes_ dipasang.

"Tidak."

"Tapikan, ini sakit sekali."

"Rasakan! Itu akibatnya karena membuatku berlari seperti orang gila dari rumahmu."

"Ahaha, itukan tanda kalau Sakura-chan sangat peduli padaku. Kau tak bisa hidup tanpaku, kan?" cengiran menggoda membuat pipi bersemu malu.

 **BLETAK**

"Arghh"

"Kau tak apa-apa kan Naruto?" Cemas mendominasi membuatnya mengusap pirang.

Jarak keduanya terpotong. "Ahahaha." Tawa berusaha menutup semu merah.

"Narutoo..."

"Sakura-chan sakitnya beneran kok."

Kakashi yang merasa dikacangin lagi berusaha tertawa, yang kemudian disesalinya karena terdengar aneh.

"Kakashi, cari informasi pria pirang itu!"

"Tentu, Nyonya," jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

"Sudah kubilang, jangan panggil aku nyonya!" gerutunya sambil berjalan menyusul dua orang yang masih meneruskan pertengkaran 'kecil'nya.

Ah, sepertinya nyonyanya baik-baik saja.

.

.

.

Naruto tidak menyukai segala macam sayur mayur, apalagi yang bewarna hijau. Menurutnya semua itu akan terasa pahit di indera pengecapnya. Naruto juga tidak suka jika harus sakit. Karena orang sakit harus minum obat. Rasa obat yang pahit akan mengingatkannya pada pahit sayur yang dibencinya. Dan Naruto sangat yakin bahwa ini hari tersialnya, karena mendapati dua benda itu disajikan dengan 'manis' dengan jumlah yang 'sedikit' hingga memenuhi meja panjang di depannya. Sepanjang mata memandang adalah hijau, membuat matanya sakit saja.

"Kau harus menghabiskannya, _Gaki_! Bersyukurlah karena aku mengundangmu makan malam di rumahku." Tsunade, tetangga sebelah rumahnya itu tersenyum iblis. Bak mengirimkan telepati berisi 'habiskan atau kau yang akan kau habisi' membuat Naruto dengan terpaksa memasukan benda itu sedikit demi sedikit ke dalam mulutnya dengan paksa.

"Setelah itu minum obatmu." Tsunade menyodorkan obat dengan berbagai macam bentuk dan warna. Dari mulai tablet, kapsul sampai...sirup? Melihat benda pelangi itu saja Naruto sudah merasakan pahit di ujung tenggorokannya. "Aku akan menyuruh Sakura untuk mengawasimu, jadi jangan coba-coba untuk membuangnya." Naruto menganga, di-dia tahu rencanaku? "Jangan lupa ganti perban dikepalamu. Sementara ini jangan membuatnya basah, dan―" Dan Naruto hanya mengangguk-ngangguk menanggapinya, membiarkannya masuk telinga kiri keluar telinga kanan.

Kadang Naruto tak habis pikir, entah keberuntungan atau petaka dirinya bisa bertetangga dengan dokter wanita tua yang membuka klinik di rumahnya. Kan kalau sakit bisa periksa gratis gitu, tinggal melangkah pula. Ingat, tetangga itu harus saling membantu. Tapi jika harus menghadapi ocehan tentang gaya hidup sehat setiap hari sih, Naruto kan jadi merana.

"Sudahlah Tsunade, biarkan si _Gaki_ ini menghabiskan makanannya." Gah, dasar kakek tua! Bilang saja jika sudah tak sanggup memakan sayur hijau itu.

"Ah, kau juga akan menghabiskan makanmu kan, Jiraiya?" Tsunade menyendok sup brokoli banyak-banyak dan menyodorkan pada suaminya sambil tersenyum manis. Sedangkan Jiraiya dengan kaku menerima suapan istrinya, mengunyahnya dengan kaku pula. Naruto seperti mendengar suara batu yang dikunyah. Yah setidaknya Naruto tak sendirian.

Setelah melewati semua penderitaan hijau yang menyiksa, Naruto secepat kilat pamit untuk pulang. Tidak mau mengambil resiko yang dapat membuatnya mual untuk berada di rumah sepasang suami-istri tua tapi enerjik itu lebih lama.

"Oy _Gaki_ , kau tak usah masuk besok, aku sudah mengizinkanmu tiga hari. Tapi jangan lupa, lusa kau harus tetap hadir di rapat persiapan olimpiade. Aku serahkan padamu." Jiraiya berkata sebelum Naruto mencapai gagang pintu, lalu menghampiri si blonde dan menepuk-nepuk pundaknya. "Kau harus berterima kasih pada bosmu yang baik hati ini Gaki. Pergunakanlah waktu liburmu dengan menikmati gadis-gadis cantik dan seksi, hehe." Kini Jiraiya memasang tampang mesum hingga hampir meneteskan liur, membuat Naruto mengernyit. Kakek tua itu pasti sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang berbau _ero_.

"Ha'i ha'i, kalau begitu aku pamit, _Ero sennin_ "

 **BLAM**

.

.

.

"Kau sudah mendapatkannya Kakashi?"

Kakashi tersenyum dibalik maskernya, "Ada beberapa data yang kurang, sepertinya mata-mata kita memerlukan lebih banyak waktu."

"Begitukah?" katanya setelah menyesap teh hijau dalam cangkir di genggamannya.

"Ya, tapi kita sudah dapatkan beberapa. Ia bekerja di Konoha School," kata Kakashi sembari membuka map berisi berkas targetnya. Lalu tersenyum senang saat mendapati senyum ceria nyonyanya.

"Ah, Konoha School? Seperti nostalgia kan Kakashi?" Cangkir teh disimpan. Tatapan menerawang terpantul dalam violetnya.

Kakashi mengangguk, "Lalu apa tindakan kita sekarang?"

"Kirimkan orang kita kesana, kita butuh lebih banyak informasi." Sederet orang sudah terfikir dalam otak Kakashi, ia tersenyum tanda menyanggupi.

"Kakashi."

Kakashi terdiam, ia tahu nyonyanya masih belum menuntaskan kalimatnya.

"Apa yang kulakukan benar kan?"

"..."

"Katakan Kakashi, apa aku terlalu berharap?"

Bahkan setelah secangkir teh nyonyanya habis pun, Kakashi tak kuasa menjawab.

.

.

.

Naruto menutup pintu rumahnya. Hari ini ia berencana pergi berbelanja setelah kemarin mendekam seharian dalam kamarnya. Persediaan ramennya habis, sepertinya ia terlalu banyak menyeduhnya kemarin.

Mengeluarkan motor besarnya dari garasi, bersiap melaju meninggalkan pekarangan rumahnya. Sebelum suara seseorang yang dikenalnya menginterupsi. "Naruto!" Sakura melambaikan tangan, membuat Naruto menghampirinya.

Sakura masih menggunakan jas dokternya, wajahnya terlihat cukup lelah. Terlihat sekali wanita Haruno itu baru menyelesaikan sift malamnya. Klinik Tsunade baa-chan memang selalu ramai pikir Naruto. Ingatkan dirinya untuk mengajukan protesan tentang hak-hak pegawai pada nenek awet muda itu. "Kau mau pulang, Sakura- _chan_ ," katanya basa-basi.

Sakura menggendikkan bahu, mengisyaratkan 'sudah jelas bukan.' Lalu emerlandnya menjelajahi tubuh pria di depannya. Pria itu memakai pakaian rapi dilapisi jaket dan topi hitam menutupi kepala yang diperban "Kau mau pergi?" Naruto mengikuti gestur Sakura, itu pertanyaan retoris. Sakura memutar bola matanya, "Maksudku, kau masih harus banyak istirahat, baka! Kau mau keluyuran di hari panas terik begini?"

"Ehehe, Aku hanya akan pergi ke swalayan kok. Bukannya keluyuran," jelas Naruto.

"Kalau begitu, Aku ikut." Tanpa menunggu persetujuan, Sakura dengan gesit segera menaiki kendaraan roda dua itu. Tangannya merambat memeluk pinggang lelaki itu, bergerak menyamankan posisi.

"Eh?" Naruto masih loading.

Sakura mendengus, melonggarkan sedikit pelukannya, "Tunggu apa lagi, ayo jalan!"

Naruto menggaruk tenggkuknya, "Kau tidak usah mengantarku, Sakura-chan. Aku bisa sendiri kok."

"Siapa yang mau mengantarmu." Sakura gelagapan, ia berusaha menjaga nada suaranya agar terdengar ketus, "Jangan ke _ge-er_ an ya! Aku juga mau membeli sesuatu."

" _Souka_!" Suara Naruto terdengar girang. "Kalau begitu, pegangan Sakura- _chan_." Tanpa tedeng aling-aling Naruto melajukan motornya bak dikejar polisi karena ketahuan mencuri.

"Kyyaaaaaaaaaaaa."

Sepertinya Sakura melupakan kebiasaan Naruto dan motor besarnya.

.

.

.

"Ok, aku minta maaf, Sakura- _chan_. Ayolah, aku kan sudah memperingatkanmu tadi."

Sakura makin mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Naruto pikir dia itu pembalap apa? Sudah tahu jalanan ramai karena jam makan siang, tapi dengan santainya Naruto menyalib pengendara lain bak kesetanan dengan kecepatan setara ibu-ibu brutal yang mengincar barang diskonan. Hey! Ibu-ibu yang mengatur pengeluaran bulanan sehemat mungkin (dengan diskon) bahkan memiliki kecepatan mengalahkan pembalap manapun.

Bodoh! Bahkan setelah memeluk seerat yang Sakura bisa pun terasa jantungnya hampir tertinggal di perjalanan. Dan si bodoh itu menanyakan keadaannya dengan cengiran polos tanpa dosanya. Dasar bodoh!

" _Ne_ , Sakura- _chan_. Kau menerima permintaan maafku kan?"

"Tidak."

"Hee, kenapa?"

"Kau, masih bertanya, huh?" sakura mencebik.

 **CEKREK**

"..."

"Kau memotretku?"

Naruto mengeleng. Sakura melotot. Naruto mengangguk.

"Kau tetap cantik kok, walau sedang marah."

"Kemarikan!" tangan menengadah.

"Tidak." Naruto memasukan _ponsel_ dalam saku celana. Posisi bertahan.

Sakura menyerah. Ya sudahlah! Lain kali ia akan mencuri _handphone_ Naruto, menyembunyikannya, dan menghapus semua data di _ponsel_ nya. Ia yakin Naruto menaruh video mesum dan data tidak penting bersama ratusan fotonya yang Naruto ambil diam-diam. Sakura tertawa dalam hati membayangkan betapa nelangsanya Naruto saat ponselnya hilang. Memikirkannya membuat Sakura tambah bersemangat dengan kegiatan belanjanya.

Naruto setia menjadi ekor Sakura yang dengan tenaga monsternya memasukan segala macam barang pada keranjang yang didorong Naruto. Sepertinya Sakura sedang membuktikan teori bahwa belanja dapat memperbaiki mood seorang wanita. Namun cara berjalan Sakura yang tergesa ditambah Naruto yang terus mengoceh dibelakangnya, tentu menarik perhatian pengunjung lain. Sakura tahu ibu-ibu itu terkikik di belakangnya, samar telinganya menangkap kata pertengkaran, pasangan muda dan suami istri.

The hell! Aku masih _single_! teriaknya dalam hati.

Tadinya sih ia mau teriak di depan ibu-ibu tadi, tapi setelah berfikir singkat, malu juga kan karena dia belum punya pendamping. Arrgghh! Sebelum itu, ia harus menghentikan ocehan Naruto.

"Baiklah, Naruto. Aku memaafkanmu."

"Benarkah?" Naruto berbinar.

"Sekarang, kau yang bayar! Aku tunggu di parkiran." Secepat kilat Sakura berjalan meninggalkan Naruto bersama keranjang belanjaannya. Merah muda itu menunduk menutupi rona malunya. Tuhan, aku malu sekali... batinnya menangis.

"Tunggu aku ya, Sakura- _chan_. Aku tidak akan lama."

Huuwaaaa! Si baka itu malah menambah malunya ke level tertinggi. Dasar tidak peka! Sakura tak sanggup berbalik, ia yakin sekarang Naruto berteriak sambil melambaikan tangan ke arahnya. Mau ditaruh dimana mukanya?

Beberapa menit kemudian akhirnya Sakura dapat menghela nafas, setidaknya tempat ini aman. Bergerak cepat mencari motor orange-hitam lalu mendudukan diri. Diraihnya kaca spion motor, lalu menunduk. "Mukaku..." bisik Sakura pelan. Sakura yakin mukanya tidak akan lebih merah dari ini. Rasanya ia ingin menutup mukanya dengan jas dokter yang disampirkan di lengannya.

Melirik kanan kiri bagai pencuri, memastikan keadaan aman lalu mengangguk. Tangannya bergerak mencari benda dalam tasnya.

Dimana benda itu? Sakura meneruskan penjelajahannya mencari benda dalam tas.

'Dapat.' Berteriak girang dalam hati.

Sakura membukanya, mengeluarkan spons kemudian menepukan ke pipinya. Mengulanginya lagi, berusaha menghilangkan 'noda membandel' yang nakal mampir di pipinya. Sebuah tangan menempel di pundaknya, Sakura menahan nafas. Tangan itu meremas bahunya. 'Si-siapa?'

"Sakura- _chan_."

Putri Haruno bernafas lega. Memasukan 'benda itu' ke dalam tasnya, lalu membalikan badan, "Kau mengejutkanku."

Naruto meringis "Maafkan aku. Sekarang kita mau kemana? Atau kau mau langsung pulang?"

Sakura mengerutkan dahi, jika langsung pulang ia akan berakhir tidur sepanjang sore di rumah. "Es-krim?" Siang ini pasti akan enak memakannya, tapi perutnya menghianati saat berbunyi keras dan membuatnya bersemu (lagi).

"Ahaha. Kita akan makan siang dan membeli es-krimmu."

Sakura mengangguk, tapi kemudian mengernyit, "Kenapa berhenti?"

"Aku melupakan sesuatu, Sakura- _chan_."

"..."

"... Ramen-chan, aku melupakannya."

"Huh?"

Naruto uring-uringan seperti tengah memikirkan permasalahan negara. "Bagaimana ini, Sakura- _chan_? Apa aku kembali lagi ke dalam? Padahalkan tujuanku pergi adalah untuk beli ramen... Huwaaa, ramen-chan maafkan aku karena melupakanmu..."

Urat persimpangan muncul di jidat lebar Sakura, ia mengeratkan kepalan tangan. Tak habis pikir dengan ulah kekanakan Naruto. Sakura tidak akan pernah percaya usia naruto sudah menginjak kepala tiga, sebab itu juga ia tak akan pernah ikhlas memanggilnya 'nii-san.' Sakura menggeleng, panggilan itu sama sekali tidak cocok.

 **BUGH**

"Naruto bakaa."

"Argh!"

.

.

.

Naruto terpaku di depan rumahnya. Dahinya mengerut serius, sedangkan tangan tannya sibuk menjelajah saku celananya. Ia bahkan telah mengecek bagasi motor, karpet depan rumahnya dan pot bunga satu-satunya.

Dimana benda itu?

"Naruto."

Dimana—

"NARUTO!"

―kunci rumahnya?

"NARUUTOOO."

Naruto menoleh, "apa-apaan kau, _Ero-sennin_! Tidak usah berteriak, kau pikir aku tuli?" jawabnya frustasi. Tidak tahu apa, Naruto sedang mengalami permasalahan sulit.

"Kau masih bertanya? Kau pikir berapa kali aku memanggilmu, hah?" Jiraiya balas berteriak, masih kesal karena diabaikan. Sadar dengan tujuannya mendatangi sang tetangga, ia berusaha menenangkan diri. "Lupakakan hal tadi! Yang terpenting, kenapa kau tak datang di rapat tadi, hah?" tanyanya menggebu-gebu.

Kening Naruto makin mengerut, "Rapat... apa?"

Jiraiya menghentakan kaki, "Kau tak usah pura-pura bodoh Naruto. Ah, aku lupa kalau kau memang bodoh." Melihat Naruto masih belum merespon, Jiraiya melanjutkan, "rapat persiapan olimpiade. Kau sebagai penanggung jawab yang akan menghadirinya. Kau masih mau mengelak?"

Naruto tersentak. Bagaimana dia bisa―

Jiraiya mendengus, "jangan bilang kau melupakannya?"

―melupakan hal sepenting itu.

Naruto gelagapan, rasa bersalah menjalari hatinya. Jiraiya telah mempercayainya dan ia dengan mudahnya menodai kepercayaan itu. Kepercayaan yang ia nantikan selama bertahun-tahun. " _Gomenne_ , aku...lupa."

Jiraiya menghela nafas kala mendapati tatapan rasa bersalah itu, merusaha meredam amarahnya. "Aku tahu kau masih belum pulih." Ia menatap perban di balik topi hitam Naruto. "Tapi kalau kau tidak bisa, setidaknya kabari aku. Untung saja pihak panitia mengabari kalau perwakilan kita belum juga datang."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan—"

"Shikamaru sudah menggantikanmu," potongnya. "Kali ini kau kumaafkan. Jangan ulangi lagi! Kau tahu kalau aku mempercayaimu." Tatapan jiraiya menusuk biru saphire Naruto.

"Ya, aku tak akan mengulangnya lagi. Sekali lagi, maafkan aku." Naruto membungkuk dalam.

"Ya, ya. Ah, satu lagi."

"Ya?"

"Lusa nanti aku tak sudi melihat perban sialan ini masih menempel di kepalamu." Jiraiya menoyor kening tan, membuat kekeh Naruto kembali. Ia lalu berbalik, "beristirahatlah!" ucapnya sambil mengacungkan tangan, pamit.

Naruto nyengir lebar, "osh _, Ero-sannin_!"

Ia memandangi punggung lebar itu perlahan menjauhi pekarangan rumahnya. Mendesah pelan, ia mengacak rambutnya kasar. "Sial, bagaimana bisa aku melupakannya."

Menghadap pintu rumahnya, lalu memelototinya seakan bisa membuka pintu dengan tatapan tajamnya. Sekarang ia terjebak di luar rumahnya sendiri, begitu? Naruto menggeram, emosi di puncak ubun-ubunnya.

"Arrgghh!"

BRAKK

"Eh?"

Setelah menendang pintu dengan ujung sepatunya, kini pintu itu terbuka dengan santainya, seakan mengejeknya 'kau bodoh' sebanyak tiga kali. Naruto mencak-mencak, jadi sedari tadi pintu bodoh ini tidak terkunci? batinnya bermonolog. Naruto menggeleng, jadi perjuangan-mencari-kunci yang dilakukannya bermenit-menit lamanya adalah sia-sia? Naruto rasa ia ingin menangis.

"Arrggh, sebenarnya kenapa denganku?"

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

.

.

.

Yosh! NS pertamaku. Ada yang bisa nebak siapa nyonyanya Kakashi? Atau ada yang bisa jawab pertanyaan Naruto di akhir? Hehe, tulis komentarnya ya. Satu lagi! Apa alurnya terlalu cepat? Kurasa fic ini ga akan panjang, cuma 5-6 chap aja.

Jangan lupa reviewnya, minna...


	2. Cherry Blossoms

**KLIKK**

Suara jepretan kamera terdengar lirih, tenggelam dalam riuh rendah keramaian tradisi musim semi. _Hanami_ , begitu orang-orang menyebutnya, piknik bersama keluarga berpayung keindahan bunga yang hanya menampakan diri dalam waktu singkat. Merah muda mendominasi, menghipnotis setiap mata akan keindahannya. Moment beharga itu diabadikan dengan apik oleh pemuda dengan surai pirang bermata saphire. Mencoba berbagai macam angle dan mencari posisi strategis sebelum akhirnya tersimpan gambar menawan dalam beberapa kali tekan dari jemari sang pemuda.

Permata saphire itu senantiasa menajam tatkala menemukan objek yang menarik hati. Bibirnya menarik senyum, foto si cantik merah muda didapat.

Naruto merasa bahwa keberuntungan sedang menempel padanya, matanya berkilat kala mendapati objek menarik—sangat menarik bahkan mengalahkan si cantik merah muda yang sedari tadi menjadi objek fotonya. Objek itu, atau bisa divokalkan gadis itu, benar-benar menjadi jelmaan bunga sakura di matanya. Fokus diarahkan, tombol _shutter_ ditekan jemari tan, menyimpan puluhan _pose_ gadis merah muda yang melebur di bawah naungan pohon sakura yang senada rambutnya.

Naruto tersenyum lebar memamerkan gigi putihnya. " _Haru no sakura_ ," ucapnya dengan nada riang. Ingatkan ia untuk berterima kasih pada sahabat _teme_ nya karena telah mengajaknya ber _hanami_ di tempat ini. Hanami dengan Sasuke? Ya, hanami memang seharusnya piknik dengan keluarga dan Naruto bersihkeras mengklaim Sasuke sebagai keluargannya. Atau mungkin rival? Ah ngomong-ngomong tentang Sasuke, Naruto memang sedang panik karena kehilangan rival rambut pantat ayamnya itu. Apa ia tersesat saat aku mengambil gambar? pikirnya bingung. Seingatnya tadi ia berjalan berdampingan dengan Sasuke. Dan Naruto mulai sibuk mengambil gambar dengan kameranya lagi.

Mungkin sebagian orang lebih memilih untuk pindah lebih ke utara untuk melihat bunga sakura yang baru bermekaran. Namun bagi Naruto pohon Sakura yang mulai gundul sembari menggugurkan bunganya lebih memiliki pesona tersendiri. Suasana yang tidak terlalu ramai mendukungnya untuk menciptakan efek dramatis untuk mengabadikan sang cherry blossoms dari berbagai sudut. Terlebih ia dapat menangkap mahluk jelmaan bunga merah muda dengan kameranya, padahal Naruto tidak ingat sejak kapan kameranya dapat menangkap gambar 'mahluk halus'.

"DAMEEE!"

Sontak gerakan Naruto yang berniat menarik ranting sakura lebih dekat demi mendapatkan foto _close up_ bunga khas jepang itu terhenti. Apa yang tidak boleh? pikirnya menjawab teriakan memekakan telinga tadi. Ia menoleh, namun apa yang terpantul di mata membuatnya kaget hingga saphire itu melebar dan mulutnya terbuka.

Sosok merah muda mendengus jengkel, bibirnya mengerucut. "Kau! Dasar turis asing tidak bertanggung jawab!" Sakura berteriak sembari menunjuk-nunjuk pemuda pirang dihadapannya. "Kau pasti akan mematahkan ranting itu, membungkusnya dan membawanya pulang, huh? Aku tahu kalau bunga itu tidak ada di negaramu. Tapi kau harus tahu kalau masyarakat jepang sangat menanti mekarnya sakura di musim semi. Seharusnya kau menghargai kami dengan ikut menjaga keindahannya bukan merusaknya!" Sakura menghembuskan nafas setelah selesai dengan pidatonya, capek juga berteriak begitu panjangnya.

Sedangkan para keluarga yang kebanyakan sedang berhanami yang juga mendengarkan teriakan toa Sakura mulai berbisi-bisik, menghujat tindakan seseorang yang katanya pelaku perusak keindahan bunga sakura.

Naruto kehabisan kata-kata "Ka-kau―"

"Apa?" Sakura mendelik sinis, sekarang turis pirang itu mau memakinya huh? Dasar tidak sopan! Jelas dia yang salah dan sekarang berniat memaki gadis cantik dan manis sepertinya, tidak termaafkan.

"—Manusia?" lanjut Naruto terdengar ragu, heran, tidak percaya, bagai menemukan alien yang sedang bermain pokemon.

 **TWICTH**

Urat perempatan muncul di jidat lebar Sakura, pemuda ini sungguh menguji kesabarannya. Tangan terkepal erat, berkedut mencari mangsa.

 **BLETAKK**

"Bakaaa! Kau pikir aku siapa huh? Mahluk halus? _Sadako_? Kau benar-benar tidak punya sopan santun ya? Teganya kau mengatai gadis manis dan cantik sepertiku. Kau mau merasakan pukulan mautku? Asal kau tahu ya, aku ini—"

Di sisi lain Naruto terjebak dalam dunianya, mengabaikan celotehan Sakura, pemuda pirang itu memandang intens dari ujung kepala merah muda hingga kaki. Naruto bertanya-tanya apa rambut sewarna gulali itu asli? Wajah manis, mata bulat dengan bulu lentik dan dagu mungil. Tak terlewatkan bibir merah sewarna cherry yang membuka tutup setiap tuannya melontar kata. _Damn_! Dimata naruto gerakan itu seakan ingin menggodanya. Tubuh gadis yang masih dalam masa bertumbuh itu diselimuti seragam _sailor_ khas anak _junior high_ , senada dengan sepatunya yang membalut kaki mungil gadis itu. Naruto mengusap kepalanya, rasa sakit jelas tersampaikan dari syarafnya. Jadi gadis merah muda ini nyata?

"Huwaa, sekarang kau memandangiku. Dasar om-om mesum!"

Naruto tak tahu apa penyebab jantungnya berdetak keras saat ini. Berfikir keras dimana ia dapat menemukan dokter spesialis jantung.

Pertemuan pertama dua insan itu membuat hati sang pirang jatuh, terjerat pesona gadis merah muda.

 **Precious Memories © NaouraIda**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning: AU, Typos, Abal, Aneh, OOC, Alur kilat loncat-loncat.**

 **Pair : NaruSaku slight SasuSaku.**

 **Just for fun**

 **Don't like? Don't read**

 **.**

 **~o0o~**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2 : Cherry Blossoms**

Bola orange melambung tinggi di tengah lapangan, sontak menjadi rebutan para pemain yang melompat untuk meraih bola ke dalam genggaman. Konohamaru, pemain dari kubu kanan menjadi yang tercepat untuk mencuri bola. Men _dreable_ bola, membawanya masuk ke daerah lawan. "Yosh, ayo kita serang pertahanan mereka!" ucapnya menularkan semangat. Ia tersenyum sambil melirik kawan se-timnya, isyarat akan mengoper bola.

Namun belum sempat bola di sambut, Udon menggagalkan rencananya dan dengan segera mengoper bola. "Tidak akan kubiarkan." Ia melempar senyum mengejek saat Konohamaru harus rela kehilangan ruang gerak karena menghadapi pemain _defense_ dari kubu kiri.

Udon memulai langkah lebar dan melompat tinggi untuk kemudian mencetak skor.

 **PLUSH**

 **PRIIITT**

"Ya, kita akhiri latihan hari ini sampai disini!" Naruto, selaku penguasa lapangan melirik arlojinya. Meraih handuk yang menggantung di leher untuk kemudian mengusap keringat yang meluncur di dahinya.

Naruto berjalan masuk ke lapangan, memungut bola dan berdiri di tengah lapangan sambil memainkan bola orange di tangannya. Suara pantulan bola membaur dengan keributan yang dibuat para pemain basket yang kelelahan. Suara anak yang merebutkan botol minuman, pelaku peregangan otot dan nafas memburu para pemain yang rebahan menghilangkan kaku.

Menghentikan pantulan bolanya, Naruto mengisyaratkan agar perhatian tertuju padanya. Setelah suasana terkendali ia memulai _review_ latihan hari ini. "Konohamaru." Ia melirik remaja bersurai coklat yang rebahan di sisi lapangan. Sang empu yang dimaksud segera menegakan tubuh dan membalas dengan gumaman. "Kau kurang konsentrasi, tembakanmu banyak yang meleset." Naruto menggeleng heran, biasanya pemuda Sarutobi itu dapat bermain cukup baik, terlebih kemampuannya yang dapat bergerak cepat dalam permianan. "Apa kau ada masalah?"

Konohamaru terkekeh, "Aku baik-baik saja, mungkin hanya kelelahan _kore_." Ia menghapus keringat di dahi, sebelum terlonjak. "Ah, ini juga karena hukuman darimu, Naruto- _sensei_. Aku mengerjakannya semalaman sehingga kurang tidur. _And see_ , permainan hebatku berkurang." Konohamaru memasang wajah sengsara, berharap meruntuhkan keras hati gurunya agar tak memberinya hukuman lagi.

Naruto ingat ia memberi Konohamaru hukuman menulis 'tehnik dasar permainan bola basket' minimal sepuluh lembar karena terlambat dalam pertemuan latihan kemarin. "Kalau begitu mana tugas hukumanmu?"

"Eh, apa kau lupa Naruto-sensei? Saat jam istirahat tadi, kau menyuruhku untuk menaruh tugas itu di mejamu." Konohamaru mencebik, kalau tahu begini, ia akan mengerjakan tugas laknat itu tadi pagi saja saat ia membolos pelajaran pertama.

Naruto tertawa garing dibuatnya, "Ahaha, aku belum memeriksanya _ttebayou_." Kemudian senyum tegas Naruto tampilkan, berusaha memperbaiki suasana. "Kurasa latihan hari ini cukup bagus. Kalian mengalami banyak peningkatan, terutama Udon—" Ia melirik sobat konohamaru itu dengan senyum bangga. "— _Lay up_ -mu semakin baik," lanjutnya yang membuat Udon tak kuasa menahan senyum lebarnya.

Naruto menyapu pandangan pada seluruh pemain di bawah bimbingannya, senyum mentari menularkan semangat. "Aku harap kalian selalu menjaga kekompakan tim dan jaga kesehatan kalian untuk menghadapi olimpiade yang tinggal tiga minggu lagi. Jangan lupa dengan ujian simulasi minggu depan. Aku ingin di ujian nanti, kalian bermain dengan serius. Anggaplah kalian sedang bermain di olimpiade yang sesungguhnya, karena akan ada _point_ untuk setiap pemain. Apa kalian mengerti?" jelas Naruto yang kemudian mendapatkan jawaban serentak.

Naruto mendekat sembari memberi gestur untuk melakukan kebiasaan timnya. Para remaja itu mendekat membentuk lingkaran dengan tangan kanan saling ditumpukan. "Tim basket Konoha School pasti menang! Yeah!"

.

.

.

"Jadi, bagaimana persiapan dari tim biologi?" Naruto melirik wanita bersurai pirang dengan poni menutupi sebelah matanya, sang empunya terlihat asyik memandangi kuku berpoles warna mengkilat menyakiti mata. Mungkin sedang berpikir untuk mengubah warna kuku sesuai dengan moodnya? "Ino- _sensei_!" tegur Naruto, sedikit lebih keras hingga kemudian menarik perhatian Ino.

Ino tersentak, memasang wajah bingung. "Ah, persiapan kah?" Wajahnya mendadak berseri. "Kami baru saja selesai praktik pengamatan morfologi dan anatomi cicak. Ah, mahluk mungil itu memang menggemaskan." Yang mendengarkan mendadak _sweetdrop_ , Naruto tertawa garing. Ino tambah bersemangat untuk menjelaskan. "Aku senang kala melihat wajah-wajah serius muridku saat menancapkan jarum pentul pada ekor cicak- _chan_ ataupun saat menguliti kulit luarnya. Terutama Hanabi- _chan_ , dia selalu melakukannya dengan cepat. Aku tak salah karena memilihnya, ia memang berbakat." Ino tertawa girang, terlihat angkuh dengan menegakan kepalanya.

Naruto bersyukur karena telah terbiasa mendengar perkataan Ino yang terlalu frontal jika bebicara mengenai hobinya. Ini bahkan tak se- _ekstrem_ biasanya. Jika orang baru pertama kali mendengar dan kemudian dapat membayangkan dengan baik, Naruto pastikan orang itu sudah mengeluarkan isi perutnya seperti ibu-ibu hamil.

"Ah, aku tidak sabar menanti ujian simulasi minggu depan. Sepertinya aku juga akan menambahkan ujian praktik setelah selesai dengan ujian teori." Ino melirik Naruto antusias, tanpa sadar mengguncang lengan sang ketua. " _Ne_ , Naruto- _sensei_ menurutmu mana yang lebih baik? Praktikum katak atau cacing tanah? Mahluk berlendir itu pasti lucu saat aku sayat dengan pisau bedah, tapi mahluk mungil yang menggeliat saat aku mengulitinya juga tidak kalah menggemaskan." Ino tampak galau untuk memilih dari dua pilihan sulit itu. Keduanya sama-sama tak boleh terlewatkan, sama pentingnya dengan tak boleh melewatkan mewarnai kukunya.

Naruto menghela napas, entah nasib baik atau buruk yang menimpanya. Ia diamanahkan untuk menjadi penanggung jawab Konoha _School_ dalam Olimpiade se-Jepang dan memimpin guru-guru pembimbing dengan kelakuan yang memiliki tingkat aneh bin absurd berlebih. Selain guru-gurunya yang aneh, bahkan kepala sekolahnya pun lebih aneh _plus_ mesum. Naruto menggeleng.

Meski begitu Konoha _School_ merupakan sekolah lanjutan yang berlangganan untuk membawa pulang belasan medali emas dan piala dari bidang _sains_ dan olahraga. Dua bidang tersebut menjadi ciri khas dan fokus tersendiri dari pengembangan di sekolah. Bagi Naruto ini adalah tantangan yang besar, mempertahankan _title_ Konoha School sebagai raja di olimpiade sains dan olahraga sekaligus membuktikan bahwa ia bisa membawa nama sekolah untuk lebih baik dari tahun sebelumnya.

" _Mendokusai_ , kenapa tidak kau pilih keduanya saja, Ino. Kau bilang keduanya sama pentingnya." Pria berkepala nanas menjawab hendak mengusir kegalauan istrinya, berbanding terbalik dengan tampangnya yang terlihat mengantuk dan malas. Naruto dapat merasa asap rokok masuk bersamaan oksigen yang dihirupnya. Ino bertepuk tangan bagai telah berhasil memecahkan masalah hidupnya, setuju dengan pendapat Shikamaru. Wanita _ponytail_ itu mengirimkan tatapan penuh cinta yang dibalas pandangan malas lengkap dengan gumaman. Dasar pengantin baru! Tunggu, apa tadi ia bilang rokok?

"Nara-sensei dilarang merokok saat rapat sedang berlangsung. Kau tahu peraturannya kan?" Naruto menggeram, ini sudah lebih dari tingkah aneh yang bisa ditoleransinya. Membuat Shikamaru dengan segera menindas rokoknya yang masih panjang ke bawah sepatu pantofel mengkilatnya.

"Kenapa hanya aku?"

Naruto dapat melihat tampang Shikamaru yang tampak tak niat untuk bertanya, " _Nani, tteba_?"

"Kau memanggil semua guru dengan nama depan kecuali aku, _mendokusai_."

Naruto mendelik, hal ini sudah terlampau aneh di matanya. Jelas Shikamaru adalah guru baru yang masuk bulan lalu. Naruto tidak mengerti, apa yang dipikirkan otak mesum Jiraiya yang memasukan Shikamaru dengan mudah dan begitu saja menjadi salah satu guru pembimbing. Naruto jelas tidak menerima alasan pria nanas itu yang mengatakan keinginannya untuk berada satu instansi dengan istrinya dapat meluluhkan hati Jiraiya yang sesama anggota forum suami-suami takut istri. Itu alasan teraneh yang pernah didengarnya.

Terlebih Shikamaru terlalu mencurigakan, ia sering muncul secara tiba-tiba. Naruto ingat pertemuan pertamanya yang mendapati Shikamaru berada di balik pintu tepat saat ia mengakhiri kelasnya tepat jam istirahat baru berbunyi, ingin berkenalan katanya? Bahkan saat berpapasan di jalan dan berakhir pulang bersama atau saat Shikamaru berada di pinggir lapangan untuk mengingatkannya rapat rutin bulanan. Seperti hantu saja, ia ada dimana-mana.

Naruto mengabaikan perkataan Shikamaru akan panggilannya, "lalu bagaimana dengan laporanmu Nara- _sensei_?"

Shikamaru menggumankan kata favoritnya, ternyata Naruto cukup keras kepala. Pria itu menyodorkan sebundel laporan selama sebulan bimbingannya. Ini lebih simple bagi jenius sepertinya jika dibandingkan harus panjang lebar menjelaskan, terlalu merepotkan.

Mata saphire mendadak sakit, mana mau ia membaca laporan setebal kamus begitu. Naruto yakin kertas itu berisi angka semua. "Jadi..." Naruto menatap enggan Shikamaru, membuat si perokok menghela nafas. Jadi pada akhirnya harus menjelaskan juga?

"Mendokusai. Jadi pada intinya tim bimbinganku banyak peningkatan. Materi yang tersampaikan terlampir. Soal latihan terlampir. Hasil tes siswa terlampir." Oh, oke. Singkat, padat dan diperjelas laporan. Naruto berkedip.

"Baiklah, selanjutnya laporan Shino- _sensei_."

" _Mendokusai_ , di awal rapat kan sudah dijelaskan jika Shino- _sensei_ tidak masuk."

Naruto berusaha mengabaikan tatapan menyelidik Shikamaru, ia tertawa gugup lalu berdehem. Berdoa dalam hati semoga tingkahnya tak terlihat aneh. "Kalau begitu kita sudahi rapat kali ini." Naruto beranjak dari kursinya, membereskan barang bawaannya sebelum sedikit menunduk. "Terima kasih atas kerja keras kalian. Selamat beristirahat," ucap Naruto mengakhiri pertemuan, yang dibalas hal serupa oleh guru lainnya.

.

.

.

"Hey, siapa yang kau bilang turis, gadis kecil?"

"Memangnya siapa lagi yang berkepala pirang disini?"

Si gadis berkacak pinggang, memandang pemuda di hadapannya dengan aura menantang. Naruto menghela nafas. "Dengar ya! Aku asli orang sini. Terserah kau mau percaya atau tidak, aku tidak peduli," katanya setelah melihat tatapan Sakura yang menuduhnya bagai seorang pembohong.

Diam-diam ia ingin tertawa geli, ekspresi gadis kecil dihadapannya ini sungguh menggemaskan. "Dan aku sama sekali tidak berniat untuk merusak bunga itu, ok? Aku hanya ingin memotretnya lebih dekat," jelasnya seraya menunjuk kameranya yang kini menggantung di lehernya.

Sakura gelagapan, ia berusaha menyembunyikan rona malu di pipinya. Shannaroo! Sakura tak bisa dipermalukan karena kesalahannya sendiri. Ia harus memutar otak, tak membiarkan dirinya disalahkan. "Ka-kalau begitu buktikan! Buktikan kalau kau bukan orang asing." Sakura mengangguk semangat dalam hati, yakin pembelaannya akan menjungkir balikan situasi. Lagi pula siapa yang akan percaya kalau pemuda surai pirang mata biru bukan turis di negara jepang yang mayoritas memiliki mata dan rambut hitam. Ia tidak sadar dengan warna rambutnya sendiri.

"Kalian saling kenal?".

"Sasuke- _kun_." Sakura berseru semangat, merasa penyelamatnya datang. "Orang asing ini sudah berlaku tidak sopan padaku," adunya saat Sasuke menghampiri keduanya.

Pemuda raven menyimpan tangan kokohnya ke dalam saku celana. Mata hitam setajam elangnya menatap Naruto sinis, merasa menyesal karena sempat―sedikit menghawatirkan sahabat pirangnya. Menghiraukan Sakura, ia bertanya dengan nada ketus, " _dobe_ , kau malah bersenang-senang disini."

Naruto tergelak hingga perutnya sakit, "Hahaha, jangan bilang kau mencariku berkeliling. Oh, Uchiha _Teme_ Sasuke yang apatis mau bersusah payah mencariku, aku tersanjung," oloknya terdengar bangga.

" _Dobe_ , tentu saja aku mencarimu." Naruto melongo, apa ero-sannin sudah tidak mesum lagi pikirnya tidak nyambung. Tapi ini serius, Sasuke pemuda emo itu baru saja mengakui sudah menghawatirkannya?

"Kameraku ada padamu, tentu saja aku mencarimu. _Aniki_ ingin menggunakannya," lanjutnya kalem yang kemudian menghancurkan pemikiran sesaat Naruto.

Naruto menangis dalam hati, jadi si _teme_ mengajaknya hanya untuk menagih kamera yang dipinjamnya? Bukan untuk ber _hanami_ bersama? "Huweee _teme_ , kau 'kan punya banyak kamera di rumahmu. Kenapa tidak kau beri aku satu saja? Aku kan baru pinjam kemarin." Ia memeluk kamera dengan erat bak ibu-ibu yang protektif saat anaknya akan diculik.

Sasuke memandang risih uzumaki pirang di hadapannya. "Kalau kau memang menginginkannya, kau bisa pilih salah satu punyaku. Kecuali yang kau pegang, itu kesayangan Itachi."

Sakura berkedip, rasanya ia mendengar hal ambigu.

Naruto mendengus, dasar holang kaya. Lalu ia nyegir lebar, rejeki tak boleh ditolak kan? Lumayan, dapat kamera gratis. "Hehe, sangkyu Sasuke."

Sakura menatap interaksi dua pemuda itu dengan binggung. Sangat jarang untuk mendapati Sasuke banyak berbicara, pemilik onyx itu hanya akan melakukannya dengan orang yang sudah benar-benar dekat dengannya. Bahkan tidak termasuk dirinya. Sebenarnya siapa pemuda pirang itu? Wajahnya tidak asing dimata emerland-nya. Dimana ia pernah melihatnya?

Sang pemuda emo memandang Sakura yang sempat terlupakan, "Kurasa tidak terlalu buruk jika kau ikut berhanami bersama kami, dobe," ucapnya yang direspon semangat berlebihan Naruto.

Sekarang mereka bertiga duduk menggelar tikar menikmati suasana _hanami_. Kotak bekal yang sudah terhidang terlupakan karena ketiganya masih asyik menggusung obrolan.

"Jadi dia teman Sasuke-kun yang akan dikenalkan padaku? Bukan turis asing?" Sakura bertanya dengan nada tidak percaya.

"Hn."

"Hahaha, apa kubilang, sekarang kau percaya kan?"

Naruto berkata dengan nada menggoda, alis pirangnya naik turun. Sementara Sakura sibuk berfikir, Sasuke tidak berteman dengan banyak orang, jika dia teman Sasuke berarti... Tunggu, jangan bilang—

"Apa dia pernah mampir ke rumahmu?"

Sasuke mengernyit lalu meliriknya sekilas, "hn."

Sakura gelagapan, ia menyampirkan helai merah mudanya ke samping telinga. Senyum cantiknya ditampilkan. "Haruno Sakura desu, yoroshiku."

Sasuke memperhatikan gadis yang lebih muda tujuh tahun darinya itu mengubah sikapnya, padahal onyxnya sendiri melihat bagaimana tadi sang gadis berteriak di depan si pirang idiot.

Naruto melirik tangan mungil yang mengulur ke arahnya. Tangan kecil seorang gadis kecil yang pastinya akan terasa lembut dalam genggamannya. Tapi bukan itu yang menjadi fokusnya saat ini, nama itu... sesuai dengan apa yang dipikirkannya, nama yang sangat cocok untuk gadis merah muda itu. Ia tersenyum tulus, "He, jadi itu benar-benar namamu ya?"gumannya sebesar bisikan tapi masih bisa didengar telinga tajam Sasuke.

" _Dobe_ , ia yang ingin kukenalkan padamu. Haruno Sakura―"

Sasuke menjeda untuk melirik keduanya, lalu onyx memaku saphire.

"―tunanganku."

 **DEG**

Naruto tidak tahu alasan apa yang membuat tangannya membeku. Apa karena lengan mungil digenggamannya? Tapi kenapa juga dadanya sesak? Kenapa rasanya... sakit sekali.

"Uzumaki Naruto. Yoroshiku Sakura-chan."

Naruto bahkan tidak tahu apa senyumnya terlihat normal.

.

.

.

Angin berhembus menyibak surai pirang Naruto, membuatnya menutup mata, lembut. Suasana ini selalu membuatnya tenang, damai dan melupakan sejenak rupa masalahnya. Naruto menggeleng menghilangkan bayang-bayang. Kenapa ia harus mengingat pertemuan pertama dengan sang pujaan hati? Kejadian itu jelas membuatnya melayang sekaligus jatuh terhempas.

Bunga sakura yang berguguran jatuh tepat di telapak tangannya. "Haru no Sakura, kah?" Ia terkekeh getir. Setidaknya sakura yang ini bisa dimilikinya, miliknya.

 **SRAAK**

Naruto melirik cepat ke arah gang di ujung taman, ia bersumpah melihat siluet bayangan tadi. "Siapa?" katanya berteriak yang hanya direspon hembus angin musim semi. Apa hanya perasaannya saja? Naruto mengendikan bahu, tidak ambil peduli. Hari sudah semakin sore, ia beranjak untuk bersiap pulang.

 **BRUUKK**

" _Ittaiii_."

Naruto melirik, orang bodoh mana yang mau memanjat pohon di cuaca yang cukup dingin seperti ini. Berniat melanjutkan langkah, namun kaki jenjangnya membawa berbalik dan menghampiri orang bodoh yang kini meringis kesakitan. "Oy, kau baik-baik saja?" Naruto menghampirinya yang kemudian membuat ia tercengang. "Konohamaru? Apa yang kau lakukan, bodoh?" Konohamaru menampilkan gigi putihnya, nyengir tanpa dosa. "Ehehe, _konbawa_ Naruto- _sensei_."

Pada akhirnya Naruto berujung menggendong Konohamaru di balik punggung, berniat membawanya ke klinik Tsunade untuk mengobati kaki yang terkilir. Naruto tidak habis pikir dengan tindakan muridnya yang satu itu, ia keluarkan dari tim baru tahu rasa. Keduanya sampai dalam waktu beberapa menit mengingat jarak yang tak jauh. Klinik sekaligus rumah berlantai dua itu tidak besar, namun halamannya luas. Ditambah kolam ikan koi peliharaan Jiraiya yang menciptakan suasana damai. Kesan minimalis dan tradisional sangat kental terasa, salah satu yang membuat Naruto betah berlama-lama mampir di rumah tetangganya itu.

"Shizune- _neechan_!" Naruto menyapa asisten dokter Tsunade setelah menurunkan Konohamaru dari gendongannya.

"Ah, Naruto." Wanita berambut pendek sebahu itu melirik sekilas, lalu kembali sibuk dengan berkas berkas di mejanya. Hari ini Sakura tidak masuk karena sedang menghadiri acara _workshop_ vaksin terbaru di Yokohama dan itu membuatnya harus mengerjakan tugas ganda. Rasanya ia tak punya waktu untuk meladeni Naruto yang terlalu sering berkunjung tanpa alasan yang jelas, namun ia tetap melempar senyum. "Kau ingin bertemu Tsunade- _sama_?" tanyanya setelah menangkap Naruto membawa remaja dalam keadaaan kaki kiri bengkak bersamanya. "Tunggulah! Tsunade- _sama_ sedang menangani pasien."

Naruto hanya mengangguk lalu mendaratkan pantatnya di kursi ruang tunggu. Konohamaru menyusul dengan langkah tertatih. "Jadi―" Naruto membuka obrolan, meminta penjelasan atas tindakan bodoh muridnya.

Konohamaru membuang muka, isyarat enggan menjelaskan. Tapi tatapan tajam sang guru yang membakar tengkuknya tidak bisa ditahan. "Etto, aku hanya―"

"Hanya?"

Konohamaru memutar otak, haruskah ia menjelaskan yang sebenarnya? "Naruto- _sensei,_ kau terlihat aneh akhir-akhir ini, _kore_ ," katanya mengalihkan pembicaaraan.

"Eh, apanya?"

Remaja surai coklat itu menghela nafas lega. "Naruto-sensei kau jadi sering terlambat. Kau melupakan tugasku, bahkan membatalkan tes tulis hari ini dan menggantikannya dengan latih tanding." Kalau yang terakhir sih Konohamaru malah bersyukur, ia memperbaiki duduknya lalu melanjutkan, "kau juga menjelaskan teori secara berulang. Anak yang lain juga membicarakannya, rasanya bosan jika harus mendengarkan teori yang bahkan prakteknya sudah dipelajari minggu lalu. Eh, apa Sensei mulai pikun? Hiruzen-jiisan juga pernah mengalami hal yang sama, _kore_." Konohamaru mengangguk berualang kali, merasa puas karena berhasil menarik kesimpulan.

 **TWICTH**

Urat persimpangan muncul, emosi naik ke permukaan. "Beraninya kau! Beraninya kau mengatai gurumu, Konohamaru!" Kepalan tangan Naruto tergoda untuk membuat benjolan di surai coklat itu, ia tidak peduli jika harus berakhir di kantor polisi karena tuduhan menganiaya murid. Ia mendengar jika di negara tetangga sudah ada guru yang merasakannya.

Konohamaru berkeringat dingin, apa ia salah bicara? Ia memejamkan mata, bersiap menerima rasa sakit. Setelah kaki, kini kepalanya juga akan menjadi korban kah? Meringis menahan tangis ia lakukan.

Namun emosi itu tidak pernah akan Naruto salurkan kala instuisinya berteriak tanda bahaya. Di depan pintu, Tsunade berdiri menjulang, mengirim sejuta tatapan mematikan yang hanya tertuju pada si pirang. "Kau berhutang penjelasan padaku, _Gaki_ ," ucapnya dingin mengirim tremor mendadak yang membuat nyali Naruto menciut.

Sementara Konohamaru berhenti menahan nafas, setidaknya hari ini ia selamat. Remaja tanggung itu mengekori Tsunade yang ditelan pintu ruang pemeriksaan. Meninggalkan Naruto yang tenggelam memikirkan cara melarikan diri.

Naruto mengacak surai pirangnya kesal. Haruskah ia membiarkan dirinya dimangsa singa yang menatapnya lapar. Ia menghembuskan nafas kasar, ia benar-benar akan habis.

Daun pintu terbuka tanda pemeriksaan selesai. Tsunade melemparkan tatapan ikut-aku-sekarang-dan-jelaskan. Naruto tahu ia tak bisa kabur, tapi—

"Kurasa aku harus mengantarkan Konohamaru pulang terlebih dahulu."

—mengulur waktu akan terasa lebih baik kan? Tapi mendadak bulu kuduknya berdiri.

 **SIIINGG**

"Biar aku yang melakukannya."

Sebuah bisikan di telinga terasa dari belakang. Naruto berdetak cepat, ia berbalik. Berdoa dalam hati, berharap tak menemukan mahluk astral dan sejenisnya. "Gyaaa, Shikamaru!" pekik Naruto kaget, ia lanjut berdecih. "Kau ini memang hantu ya? Tak bisakah kau muncul dengan cara yang normal? Kau membuatku jantungan, _ttebayo_."

"Sekarang kau tak punya alasan lagi, _Gaki_. Ikut aku." Tsunade melotot tajam sebelum berbalik masuk ke ruangannya lagi.

Konohamaru mengirimkan ucapan penyemangat. Shikamaru menggumankan kata favoritnya.

Naruto menangis dalam hati. "Huwaa, habislah aku."

.

.

.

 **To be Continued**

.

.

.

 **Hola! Nao balik dengan chap terbaru. Seneng deh kemarin banyak yang tebakannya benar. Jawabannya? Ada di bonus chap, silahkan baca di bawah. Tapi sebelum itu, ada ucapan dulu nih buat:**

 **Tofu Megane, Naruzhea AiChi, Teahimawari, Paijo Payah, Geki uzumaki, Aion Sun Rise, Ae Hatake, Laffayete, Guest, Lora 29 Alus, adam. muhamad. 980, Dear God, Aprilia NS, Aim, leliyana6, uzunalis, DeviUzumakiNS, Fidel584, Irul24, The Great Unknown89, ributriani, se7enisty98, wildanbondil, Ace155, atma8248.**

 **Terimakasih atas partisipasinya yang sudah review, fav dan follow fic ini. Maaf nggak bisa balas satu-satu. Semua pertanyaan akan terjawab di chap2 depan. Nao sangat menghargai dan pastinya baca review kalian yang membuat senyum gaje berkembang. Ada yang mau ikut tebak-tebakan lagi? Siapa yang dikirim 'nyonya' buat jadi mata-mata Naruto? Udah ada hints-nya loh.**

 **Menanti senyum gaje...**

.

.

.

 **Omake.**

"Nyonya, dia sudah datang." Kakashi menatap ramah sosok yang sedang duduk membelakanginya menghadap jendela besar. Memandangi langit gelap Tokyo yang dihiasi kelip lampu gedung dari ketinggian.

"Baiklah. Bawa dia masuk, Kakashi." Suara halus mengisi ruangan besar yang dibelenggu sunyi. Yang dibicarakan berjalan masuk lalu membungkuk sopan. Sementara kakashi berdiri mendampingi nyonyanya.

Kursi diputar, menampilkan sosok wanita paruh baya berambut merah panjang menjuntai. Iris violetnya menatap tajam, kontras dengan bibir merah darahnya yang melempar senyum. "Jadi, apa yang kau bawa hari ini?"

Lelaki itu tersenyum, ia menyodorkan map dalam genggaman. "Aku sudah mendapatkan buktinya, Kushina- _sama_. Kuharap kau menepati janjimu," katanya yang mengundang rasa penasaran Kushina. Wanita merah itu tergesa membaca laporan dengan cepat, sedetik kemudian violetnya berkaca. "I-ini... Kakashi, aku tidak salah lihat kan?" Kushina berkata dengan suara serak menahan tangis.

Pria bersurai perak yang juga ikut mengintip membaca, tersentak. "Ya, nyonya. Harapanmu tidak sia-sia," ucapnya dengan rasa haru membuncah. Ia tidak menyangka harapan yang pernah padam kini bersinar kembali.

"Maaf mengganggu momen haru kalian, tapi ada hal penting yang harus kusampaikan." Sang lelaki menginterupsi euforia berlanjut, ia melanjutkan, "aku tak begitu yakin, tapi..."

"Katakan!" desak Kushina tidak sabar. Ia harus mengetahui semua informasi tentangnya.

Tapi apa yang ia dengar selanjutnya mengikis rasa senangnya yang sekejap. Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi? Kenapa bisa terulang lagi? Haruskah ia kehilangan lagi? Semua pertanyaan itu menggema di otaknya, mencabik kewarasannya. Hatinya berdenyut nyeri, ia tak sanggup jika harus kehilangan lagi. Dan satu hal yang ia sadari kini, ia benar-benar—

"Nyonya!" Kakashi panik menyadari nyonyanya terduduk lemas dengan raut pucat.

"Kushina-sama!"

"Segera panggilkan dokter! Cepat!" Kakashi berteriak yang kemudian membuat lelaki misterius tadi berlari cepat menerobos pintu.

Setelah petunjuk bersinar kenapa jalan buntu didapat? Kushina menutup mata, meneteskan bulir bening.

—benar-benar bukan ibu yang baik.

 **Edited.**


End file.
